Sage (Earth-616)
Real Name: Tessa Nicknames: Lady Tessa Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Former Soldier Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: No known relatives Group Affiliation: X Men, Hellfire Club Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown =Origin= Tessa is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #132 =History= Tessa originally encountered Charles Xavier after his legs were damaged while she was a soldier in Afghanistan. However, after witnessing a brutal attack on aid workers, she murdered the people responsible with machinelike coldness and efficiency. Tessa returned to America with Xavier and later agreed to serve as his covert agent to infiltrate the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. She became a valuable assistant to Sebastian Shaw, the club's Black King, even warning him of the dangers in admitting Selene to the clubs ranks. Tessa assisted Shaw in winning a wager against Elias Bogan. The wager involved a number of things, including the 'services' of Emma Frost. Doing so made her an enemy of Bogan. When the opportunity was right, Bogan captured Tessa. Bogan tortured her, scarring her face. Shaw was unwilling to give up all he owned in order to spare her. Xavier sent Storm to rescue her. Tessa returned with Ororo returned to the Xavier Institute, and revealed her hidden relationship with the X-Men. She briefly acted as an advisor and trainer to the team. During Senator Kelly's presidental bid, Tessa discouraged him from running on an anti-mutant platform insisting doing so would make him no better than Magneto. Sage officially joined the X-Men during the search for Destiny's diaries with Storm's squad. As the search went on, Tessa used her "jumpstar" ability on an injured Beast, the latent mutant Slipstream, and Rogue whose powers were out of control. She faced Bogan a subsequent time. Currently she is back with the Hellfire club assisting Sunspot in his new role. =Characteristics= Height: 5'7" Weight: 135 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: Sage has distinctive scars on her face due to Bogan's attack. They are usually hidden telepathically. =Powers= Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Sage is a mutant 'cyberpath.' Her mind is similar to that of a computer able to process and store large amounts of data. Sage has a degree of telepathic powers. Sage is also able to 'shut off' her mind so that other telepaths' powers are ineffective, even being reflected back in some cases. While in this state she cannot use her own telepathy. Sage is able to detect mutants and 'jumpstart' their powers. The 'jumpstart' can also be used to push a mutant's powers to their full potential or cause a secondary mutation. Known Abilities: Sage is a very skilled fighter in both hand to hand combat and with weapons. She has been compared to being equal or better than the other top fighters among the X-Men's ranks. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings: ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Uncanny X-Men.net ---- Return to Character Selection ----